


Safe for a While

by ami_ven



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it weird that this place makes me feel safer?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe for a While

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Hall of a Hundred Doors" (song by Trout Fishing in America)

“Is it weird that this place makes me feel safer?” Pete asked.

Myka looked sideways at him, then glanced back at the Escher Vault. “Probably.”

“Cute. No, I just mean… the agents, whose stuff is in here. It’s still here. All this time later, their things are still there, still able to, I don’t know, tell their story.”

His partner smiled, and activated the control the seal the vault again. “No one will ever forget you, Pete. And I promise to remove anything embarrassing from your stuff before I let them put it in the vault.”

“Would you?” he asked. “Because that would be… Oh, you’re just messin’ with me, aren’t you? That’s cold, Myks.”

Myka laughed. “C’mon. Artie said he was baking cookies later.”

“Ooh, cookies…”

THE END


End file.
